The Squire And The Knight
by OhMyNinjas
Summary: Hooray. A damn romance story! :/ It be my pet, Chimerla and de Jeran. :3 Jeran, is training a squire. Which was a pain in de ass for him. Then, next thing he knows, he's training another one. Which, is female... Oooo. Blah, blah, blah. Falls in love. Chimerla doesn't even fucking know. Kass comes. Gets kidnapped, and stuff. (OMN: Sucks at descriptions.)


**The Squire And The Knight**

Chapter 1-

Author's Note (OMN): Hold on. Before you read, know this, it's a bit different from my other stories. Okay? Like more descriptive and such. And now, without further ago. Here I go! Hope you people enjoy it. :) PS: When I right "Life's P.O.V." I mean like my P.O.V. Although I'm not in da story. Get what I mean, right? Yes? No? Well, too bad!

~Life's P.O.V.~

It was a windy, ordinary day here in Meridell. The perfect weather, a few clouds in the sky. Not too hot, not too cold. Could this day get any better? Unfortunately, this day isn't so PLEASANT for a familiar blue lupe. He was struggling to train this squire. As much as he wanted to give up, he couldn't. It will bring dishonor on him and his reputation. (It's just ONE squire. I can handle it. But, he's such a piece of S-H-I-T, when it comes to hand-to-hand combat.) Jeran thought to himself. Trying to get his mind off things, he looked around. Admiring the glorious view of the Meridell Castle. "Is this good, Sir Jeran?" A male voice called out. Turning to face him, he replied. "Uh, yeah. But, try to hit the dummy good this time." The skunk coloured Gelert flipped his dark brown hair away from his hazel coloured eyes. He swung his sword to hit the hay dummy, but missed. "Oops." He said before letting go of the sword as he swung. The sword hit the grass with a small thud. It's barley noticeable, but Jeran heard it.

"Dammit, Dominic. Again?" Jeran responded, exhausted. "Sor-RY!" Dominic replied as he went to retrieve it. He grabbed the sword tightly and sighed. Looking off into the distance, he thought to himself. (Why can't I just HIT the damn dummy right, for once? It's not even a FUCKING MOVING TARGET! But the sword's heavy! And slippery! Or am I just too lazy. Fuck me. I'll never be a knig-) "Hey, Dominic! You alive back there?" Jeran said, jokingly. "Uh, yeah..." Dominic replied, turning around. Walking passed Jeran with his hair covering his face, avoiding eye contact. "Are you okay? We can take a break, if you want." Jeran asked, trying to sound comforting. "Nah. I'm good." Dominic replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. But, Jeran can tell that something's wrong. "Are you sure? I don't mind. I'm a bit tired, mys-" Jeran was going to finish his sentence, but was interrupted by another voice. "Sir Jeran, you are needed in the castle." A short male green Draik called out, walking towards them. "Better than being here." Jeran replied with a shrug. "Hey!" Dominic said a bit offended. "Let's just go, Dominic. I can't leave you here." Jeran said already walking away. "Pssh, you better take me with you." Dominic murmured to himself, following.

~Le Majestic Time Skippie To: Meridell Castle~

"Wait, why am I needed here again?" Jeran finally asked, while entering the castle. "Huh? Oh yeah, you need to train some new...squire..." The Draik replied, waiting for Jeran's reaction. "WHAT?! Are you, SERIOUS?! B-but I can't! I can barely handle training Dominic!" Jeran shouted out, furstaded. "I'm standing right here! I can hear everything!" Dominic called out from behind them. "You have to. Order are orders. Besides, it's ONLY TWO squires, Jeran. Come on now. Some knights are training up to FOUR squires at once. That's like DOUBLE what you have. Soooo, you don't have the right to complain." The Draik answered, making it sound all easy like. "Urgh, I guess... you're right. So, where is this SQUIRE?" Jeran asked, looking around. "Over there, the striped Eyrie with it's wings in the air. Wearing red and blue. Talking to some other squires." He replied while pointing in that direction. "Eyrie?" Jeran asked, making sure. (Isn't, Kass an Eyrie too? Hmm. Maybe...) And then Jeran went in that direction. Tapping the Eyrie's shoulder.

~Eyrie's P.O.V.~

I felt something touch my shoulder. (Maybe it's just a bug.) I thought. Because I barely felt it. Maybe, nothing that touched me at all. But something did. Cause next thing I knew, I was face-to-face with a blue Lupe. Which looked a bit familiar. "Y-yes? I mean yes, sir?" I replied a bit frighted. "Whoa. Oh, I-I'm sorry. I thought you were s-someone eles..." He said to me. And he was also... Blushing?! Wut? Okay, I guess it was a bit embarrassing... "Who did you think I was?" I just blurted out.

~Jeran's P.O.V.~

I approached the Eyrie and a bit nervously tapped his shoulder. He didn't respone. And I just... got a bit pissed off! For some reason... :/ So I just grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. I was about to yell at him. But then I realized it was... a SHE. Not he. "Y-yes? I mean yes, sir? She said. Frighted? I replied by telling her that, I thought she was someone eles. I WAS going to walk away because I mistreated her. Until, she asked me something. "Who did you think I was?"

I turned around to face her. Her sunset-orange eyes looked up at me. Filled with curiosity. A bit of her pink hair covered her face and flipped upwards. She also wore a black headband with a skull bow on it. Plus, that Meridell Squire outfit... Which sort of, looked like a short dress. She looked very colourful. (She looks, kind of... cute...) I thought to myself, blushing bit more. There was a small moment of silence. I was thinking, if I should tell her the truth or not. (I don't even know her name! I shouldn't tell her. I'll just embarrass myself more.) I argued with myself for a bit. (I'm not telling her.) I finally decided. "I-I thought you were Kass...in disguise or something. I-I don't know what I was thinking..." I said, blushing even more. I looked at the ground, so she wouldn't see. (I just turned against myself. I told myself NOT to tell her. But, I DID.) All I heard was her giggling.

"What? You thought I was Kass?"

"Eheh, yeah... My bad. Uh, my name's Jeran. By the way. You might... already know that."

"Nice to meet you, Jeran. My name's Chimerla." I looked at her, a bit confused. (Chimera? She's named after a legendary monster? WTF?) "Chimera?" I asked. She just giggled. "No, Chimer-la. You forgot to pronounce the L. I know, I'm sort of, named after a monster. B-but, you can called me Ivy o-or Chime." She said blushing a bit. "Nah, I'll just call you Chimerla. I like how it sounds."

~Chimerla's P.O.V.~

After I told him my nickname, I felt so STUPID! I even told him my MIDDLE name. Which is IVY.

First name: Chimerla

Middle name: Ivy

Last name: Badillo

(God, my name's weird.) I thought. "Nah, I'll just call Chimerla. I like how it sounds." He said. Making me feel bit better.

~Dominic's P.O.V.~

I stood there next to the short green Draik. Looking down at him. (God... I FEEL GIGANTIC!) I thought, smiling. "Why are you smiling?" The Draik suddenly said, looking up at me. "Noooo, reason..." I said in a childish voice. Then, I saw Jeran talking to some Eyrie. Blushing? And so, they talked for a while. About... something I even don't know. (Okay, I'm bored. I think it's time for me introduce myself, to that pink-haired Eyrie. Wait, PINK-haired? What da hell?) I wanted to think about some more but, I ended up walking over there.

OMN Note: Haha, I like this better than "Author's Note." Anyways, yes, Kass will show up later in da story. But for now pwease be patient. FYI, Chimerla's hair IS the "Radiant Pink Wig with Gothic Headband." God, that's such a long name. I know it's actually a "flower," not a skull. But, you'll see why soon. And both, Chimerla and Dominic wear the same "Meridell Squire Outfit." You know, from dat superpack. :3 And, Chimerla's original colour is "Speckled." But, I plan on painting her "Striped." So, geah. PS: Me grammar sucks. :( Oh, and I'm using a "table" for dis crap. So it's hard for me. My laptop busted. :`( And I'z got things to do! But, I'll update as soon as possible. I'll also try to avoid LONG ASS "OMN" NOTES. Review & eat butter! XD

~OMN, out! Peace! *salutes*


End file.
